Aurora of dawn
by Kizutin
Summary: BR MM YYY, 3 normal boys, 3 mysterious boys who keep aloof. Night is rising when light is coming forth to save those who are swalloven in shadows. Is love possible between someone who is so different, so supernatural? vampire fic
1. Chapter 1

_Elsie-Vive: "I'm back again! Yeah, someone might think that __I have another fanfic still unfinished – and so it is – but *fire of desperate otaku * I wanted to make Yugioh Yami x Hikari fanfic so badly!!" _

_(My Yami) Heartnet: *Shook head* "Damn… you have a real issue." *Smirk* _

_Elsie-Vive: "Oh yeah? What about you? You have tried to run over that innocent little dog by my bicycle! __**Twice**__ that is!" *Glares* _

_Heartnet: "Firstly: It wasn't innocent, it tried to bite your ankle. Secondly: If it shows up again I __**will**__ run over it! Next time I won't have mercy!" *Shakes fists* _

_Elsie-Vive: *Shrugs* _

_Heartnet: *Grin* "You know… Why Yami x Hikari fanficcy? Hm?" _

_Elsie-Vive: *Heated glare* "It has nothing to do with you… Yami." _

_Heartnet: *Evil kuku laugh* "Oh really now Hikari-mine…?" _

"_I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, ITS CHARACECTS, NOR ITS SEXY YAMIS AND CUTE HIKARIS!" _

_**Anyway… Enjoy yourself YGO lovers! **_

(Songfic: **Cry-baby** – "Cry baby")

In the school of Domino city: "Twilight Public High School", students were waiting impatiently. Everyone was nervous: Some were pulling their hair locks. Some were fingering their shirt sleeves, some were trying to find a way to escape from locked lobby, and some were chatting happily about this and that. And some were screaming.

_Cry-__baby! Cry-baby! Cry-baby!_

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time._

"OUTCH!"

"OK hun, all ready. Next!" Nurses announced from between two chairs which were seated in front of two lines: Normal folks line and freaks line, like pupils called it. Both nurses grinned happily as new victims sat down to take a needle shot against venereal disease. And then… more screaming of pain.

_Cry-baby! Cry-baby! Cry-baby!_

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time._

Angel-like looking long white curled boy with emerald eyes and a bit pale skin watched in horror as other students screamed and not, cried and laughed insanely – you could tell to which line they belonged – and knew that soon would be his turn, because first-year students would go first. He was one of them.

_Oh, when the raindrops start to fall, tears fall from my eyes. _

_Then my heart starts to fall, don't you realize… Oh realize!_

Behind him was his dear friend, purple eyed with wild, blond-red-purple-black coloured haired boy who looked more like a junior high student than high school first-grade. The reason to that might have been that he was short and innocent looking.

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time. _

"Ryou." The smaller one of the two called from behind the white haired one.

Ryou hummed as a respond to show that he was listening. "Yes Yugi?"

The small one, Yugi nodded to himself. "Is this going to hurt that much…?" He asked while flinching as another scream was heard. Only one person was before Ryou and him.

_When the bad boy looks at me, everybody knows. _

_Oooh ouch – my blood turns hot, right down to my toes… To my toes! _

Ryou glanced at his friend – Sandy blond haired with lavender eyes and tanned skin which made his slightly feline body look more than sexy - who was waiting for them, holding his shoulder where the shot would be given to both of them, to himself and Yugi.

"Malik! Was it bad?" Yugi called for their tanned friend.

_Cry-baby! Cry-baby! Cry-baby!_

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time. _

Malik just grinned and shook his head. "It's like someone would hit you with a fork!" He answered still grinning teasingly.

Yugi gulped loudly. Now he was scared.

Ryou sighed mentally, knowing that Malik didn't mean it for real. Right…?

_Oh, when they tell me he's no good, oh what do they know!_

_What's bad to them is good to me, he sure makes me glow… He makes me glow!_

The boy before him cried as needle was driven into his shoulder. The boy beside him on the other chair – wild sandy hair spiked up, tanned skin making him look very hot with his well muscled arms and chest and dark eyes mixing of purple and blue – he was third-year student for sure. He was rather insane looking as he laughed madly when needle was driven into his shoulder too. He was one of those freak line's idiots.

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time. _

Malik sifted unsurely when he saw that crazy looking freak stare at him. After a while of staring contest, the more muscular one of them winked at him. Malik fought back a blush. _"Damn it! Why am I blushing? Why did he wink at me? Why is attracting me so much? No way! I did not just think about that!" _He went on to glare at that boy, but he just smirked and started to walk towards the door, stopping probably to wait for his own friends.

_Oh, when the raindrops start to fall__, tears fall from my eyes. _

_Then my heart starts to fall, don't you realize… Oh realize!_

Ryou hesitatingly sat on the chair, being death afraid. From corner of his eye he caught a sight of same kind of white hair as he himself had. Curiously he peeked from behind his bangs to see that persons face. At that very moment his heart seemed to stop. Kinda cold dark chocolate coloured eyes stared at back at him.

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time. _

Both quickly avoided each other's eyes. Ryou blushed slightly and peeked at him again to take a good look at him: The boy was second-year student. He had well-built chest and arms, but not too much. Only so he looked good… and hot.

_When the bad boy looks at me, everybody knows._

_Oooh Ouch – my blood hot, right down to my toes… To my toes!_

Ryou shook his head a bit to clear his thoughts and let his eyes travel back to boy's face: Indeed they had the same hair colour, his was only slightly more silver. His eyes were beautiful and dangerous, and his skin was surely paler than it normally should. He was wearing black leather coat and navy blue worn-out jeans. Under the coat was white T-shirt which had a text: "Cry-baby" and "The lonely tear in my eye." Yet again their eyes met, but this time neither of them tried to break the contact.

_Cry-baby! Cry-baby! Cry-baby!_

_My baby. Cry baby. He's such a… cry baby… crying all the time. _

Ryou couldn't avoid such of an attack. The guy beside him was gazing at him from behind his eyelids, his dark brown eyes showing many emotions. Suddenly his eyes showed more anger. Ryou flinched and forced himself to look away.

_Oh, when they tell me he's no good, oh what do they know! _

_What's bad to them is good to me, he sure makes me glow… He makes me glow! _

It was no use. He could still feel someone trying to burn holes into his head by glaring. _"What's his problem?" _He asked from himself as he hid his eyes behind his white bangs. _"He doesn't even know me. He has no reason to hate me. Then why…?" _He shook his frustrated.

"Okay hun. All ready!" Nurse chirped happily, pulling out the needle from his shoulder.

Ryou hummed while half running out of the lobby. Somehow he felt ashamed. But for what, he didn't know.

_My baby. Cry baby. My baby. Cry baby._

Yugi muffled a cry as sat down and the nurse cleaned new needle. He was death afraid still. _"Oh god, let me survive alive!" _He yelled into his mind. He felt like fainting when sharp pain shot trough his body. _"Curse it! Curse it all to hell!" _He chanted into his mind.

A soft chuckle was heard from beside him. Yugi turned his head to see who was sitting beside him. Right away he was met by crimson coloured eyes, watching him curiously. Yugi blushed heavily and turned his gaze away. Then again sharp pain was there… "OUTCH!" He screamed as loud as he could.

The guy beside him snickered slightly. His hair appeared to be just the same as Yugi's. He just was more muscled. And he was handsome, not cute like Yugi.

Malik and Ryou were watching their blushing friend who now was screaming in pain.

"He got a crush?" Malik asked smirking.

"Probably yes." Ryou admitted.

After a while Yugi walked over to them looking more pale than usual.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Ryou asked worried as he supported his shorter friend.

Yugi's head was spinning and he was snow white pale. "Uh… I don't… feel so good."

And that was how they met someone interesting… It's good to be tortured by needle, right?

_Elsie-Vive: "And now I will be waiting while preparing myself to die in flames of readers. Just for in case." __**R&R**_


	2. Emotion riot

_Elsie-Vive: "YESSSS! It's thundering here in my country! Oh yeah! Storm is coming up!" *Cheers* _

_Heartnet: "When there's thunderstorm, there are also forest fires… And no one will ever know I have made one!" _

_Elsie-Vive: *glare* "No."_

_Heartnet: "No?"_

_Elsie-Vive: *Nod* "No. You'll be staying inside your soul room." _

_Heartnet: *muttering* "Fuck it… No! No… Fuck __**her**__. *Perverted grin* _

**Chapter 2: Emotion riot**

(Ryou POV)

The phone rang. But I didn't want to answer. I just wanted to hide under my blanket and sleep, but that stupid phone kept on bothering me. Slowly I sat up on my bed and reached for my phone to answer. "…What...?" I asked groggily.

"_**DAMN IT RYOU!"**_ I heard Malik yelling.

"Huh?" I had no idea if this day had something special in it.

"_**YOU'RE LATE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" **_He kept on yelling even thought I could hear him well.

"And to where am I supposed to come?"

"… _**We have school Ry. Did you forget that?" **_Okay… now it ringed the bell in my head. "I'm there in a flash!" I responded, then shut the phone and ran over to my closet to find something to wear. It didn't take long for me to find navy-blue jeans, long-sleeved red jumper and brown sleeveless jacket with fake-fur on it.

Finally I was running to my first class – the subject was art – but still arriving too late.

Teacher looked at me angrily. " seems to have joined to my class so let us finally start to talk about ancient Greek." He said with a tone that clearly yelled "you will pay for this!"

I mentally sighed, trying to not look so tired. My thoughts were interrupted by soft melodic laugh. I turned my head to look at the owner of that voice and froze immediately. There, right beside me sat that snow-white haired Greek god! _"Wait,_ _no. He's not god. He's a human being._" But that didn't really convince me. He still was amazing looking. And that laugh was beautiful.

He too turned to face me, staring with his brown honey dripping eyes. He half smiled to me, taking my breath away, and spoke with a silky tone. "Hi. My name's Bakura Yamiyama."

As he kept on staring into my eyes, I realized that I had to answer. "I'm Ryou Tenshi, pleased to meet you." I said shyly, unsure what he thought about me.

Bakura nodded. "I know. Teacher made clear to inform to us who was late this time." He said cheekily.

"_That little devil!"_ I couldn't help but think. I felt pissed off because of that comment. After I couldn't think about good answer I just mumbled: "Whatever."

He frowned a bit and it was like he was frustrated. I got really nervous when his eyes stared at me penetratingly. It was like he tried to read my mind to know what I was thinking or trying to figure it out by watching my emotions.

But I kept my emotionless mask. When Bakura's gaze became more and more frustrated I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Bakura looked at me now with interest. "What's so funny?" Again that silky voice was leaking into my head. His eyes watched me alerted, keeping an eye on my movements and even little hints of any kind of emotions.

I had to giggle again. "Oh, it's just nothing."

He frowned deeply. "Tell me." That was surely a command.

I shook my head smiling in victory. "Nope!" That was a bad mistake. His brown eyes started to search something in me again. Burning gold in his eyes was breathtaking sight. Without thinking I just said what was in my mind at the moment. "Your eyes are making me crazy."

Bakura crossed his right eyebrow, asking me.

I blushed madly. _"Stupid Ryou! You shouldn't have lost to him! And to say suck of a thing… No way! I really am an idiot!" _I grimaced as I mentally kicked myself. I had to keep myself under control. "Sorry. But it's true. It's like your trying to split my head in two to see what's inside."

Again he laughed with that silent gorgeous voice. He was so… different from everyone else.

I let my eyes wonder across his body again. This time Bakura had cream white jumper and black leather pants with rivet-belt hanging loosely on his hips. I also noticed that he had a silver bracelet on his right hand. It had some ancient letters on it, aramea I assumed. "It's beautiful." I said.

He tilted his head curiously. "What is?"

"That silver bracelet."

Bakura drew his attention away from me – thank the Lord for that – and studied his bracelet. Finally he smiled little and spoke gently. "Yes, it is very pretty indeed."

When teacher yelled to some students in the opposite corner I drew my attention to them. I mentally snickered and brushed some of my hair over my left shoulder, exposing my pale neck.

I tensed when Bakura's hands suddenly – too fast for me at first to notice – curled into a tight ball, his nails digging into his palm. He looked so… nervous. And his brown eyes switched into a wine red in their colour, looking so breathtaking and dangerous that I was about to lean in and take a better look at them. But I was sure that it would bother Bakura. He was so tense already. I quickly turned my attention back to teacher, but secretly I was waiting for Bakura to release his hands from thigh fists. That didn't happen before the bell rang. He hopped up and walked out of the class with his stuff before anyone could even stand.

When I had packed my things and was walking out of the classroom, my thoughts rolled over Bakura Yamiyama. I could still see those wine saturated eyes. At that very moment he was the most tempting creature/thing that I had ever faced. Everything in him was luring me forward.

"Ryou!" Yugi's voice rang trough the hallway. "There you are. Let's go to get some lunch! Come on, come on!" He started to pull me with him towards the cafeteria. It was full of yelling and laughing pupils which drove me crazy. It was way too damn loud!

I felt some relief pour into my mind as sat down to my friends table.

On my right side sat honey haired blond with brown eyes, and he had a bit tanned skin. His name is Jonouchi Wheeler, age 17. He's a loud mouth and gets always into a fight with someone, but he's still a great friend with a great sense of humour.

Across me sat Malik who was today wearing black long-sleeved shirt with a purple butterfly on it, dark blue jeans and a silver cross necklace. He was again drinking that melon-orange mix juice which I hated so much.

Yugi sat beside Malik, wearing green t-shirt, white jeans and black coat which was a bit too big to him.

Jonouchi made a face as Malik sipped his drink. "Yuck! How can ya possibly drink tha' thing?" I smiled at his funny ascent.

Malik just stuck out his tongue like 5 year old.

"I too think it's good." Yugi said softly.

Jonouchi made a vomit sound, which I couldn't help but laugh.

Malik shifted his gaze to me, glaring playfully. "You're taking sides Ry? I feel insulted!" He faked dramatic sad face.

"Yep. I hate that juice-thing anyway. So I'm siding with Joey here." I laughed patting Jonouchi's back who laughed with me.

"Oh-my-God!" Yugi suddenly breathed.

I gave him a puzzled look as he stared at another table a few meters away from us.

"You know those 3 guys who avoid other people? The "freak" ones?" He asked silently, not wanting to insult anyone.

I nodded.

Yugi giggled softly which I responded with a glare. "What is it?" I asked.

Malik chuckled and turned to look at me, leaning forward so no else couldn't hear him except us four. "Bakura Yamiyama is staring at you." He whispered still laughing silently.

I tensed a bit as I turned to look at him. Indeed he was staring at me. I blushed slightly and turned my face back to my friends. "Don't you dare to look there!" I whispered softly.

All three laughed, but Malik's laughter suddenly died as he noticed something. He looked really shocked.

Yugi and Joey leaned forward to ask what was wrong, while I turned to look what he was staring so terrified. I started to laugh loud as I realized his horror.

Yugi and Joey turned look at me then, their eyes burning with curiosity.

I silenced myself and whispered to them. "That tanned crazy haired guy in Yamiyama's table is staring at Malik."

Yugi giggled at that.

Jonouchi gazed at those 3 over at the other table and snickered. "Wow. Isn't tha' freak Mariku Yamiyama?"

I stared at him for a moment before speaking. "He's a Yamiyama too? Like Bakura is?" I didn't know what to believe. They were so different looking. There was no way they could be brothers or anything.

"Yeah. They're adopted, all o' them. Bakura, Mariku and tha' tri-haired Atemu over there. Mr. and adopted them when they wer' 'bout nine. All three were friends already at tha' age." Joey explained.

I gazed back at them and noticed how they now looked at each others with serious faces. It was like they were silently arguing. Their mouths were moving so fast that I couldn't read from their lips what they were fighting over. When I gave up with that I noticed how nervous Malik suddenly was. "Malik what's wrong?" I asked worried.

He just grunted something that I couldn't really catch. I also noticed that he was slightly blushing.

"_Well that's a real miracle!" _I thought amazed; Lots of people were trying to hit on Malik but everyone had failed. Malik said that none of them was the mystery and challenge he was looking for. I smiled gently. "Is Mariku the mystery and challenge you're looking for?"

He blushed deeper and hid his face behind his hands.

Both Yugi and Joey laughed at that.

I turned to study how Mariku looked at Malik. When I saw his eyes burning wine-red like Bakura's had before, I also noticed something else… something… I couldn't really figure it out what it was, but Mariku's gaze was kind of gentle and loving too while his eyes flamed with hunger and obsession. I turned back to look at Malik who still hid behind his hands blushing. Right away I felt sorry for him. He had no experience of that obsession which Mariku's eyes showed. "Malik, don't now freak out but… Mariku is staring at you like a piece of meat."

Malik whined like a wolf and clutched on his hair, trying to pull it off. "No way! How can someone show that kind of desire towards me? It's cruel!" He whined more.

I thought about his words and then it clicked. "You have talked with him?"

Yugi and Joey leaned forward.

Malik just nodded in modest manner. I right away knew that Mariku Yamiyama must have said something that made Malik feel good and embarrassed. I sighed then and turned to look at Bakura. He was again staring at me. I blushed slightly which he saw and made him smile evilly. I felt like to throw a fork at his devilish-handsome face, but I knew that I wouldn't have a heart to do such of a thing. I abhorred violence.

When the lunch brake had finally ended, I felt safety enough to go to my other classes. I was sure that Bakura wouldn't stare at me at those times.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. I could feel how his chocolate eyes burned my backside.

For the rest of the day I avoided him as much as it was possible. He seemed to get angrier what more I avoided him.

When I finally heard the last bull rang I sprinted out of the school right to my and my friends car. We used the same car because we lived in same house. We were all adopted, Malik, Yugi and I. _"I guess we and Yamiyama's have something in common." _I thought as I jumped into our red Mercedes.

Malik was driving and I was panicking with Yugi on the backseat. Malik was quite aggressive driver so we felt a bit ashamed when he was driving and yelling curses at other drivers.

Malik frowned when he saw the looks on our faces but didn't say anything. There was no need for words: Malik would drive and that's the final.

On our way to home I noticed how much I was thinking about Bakura Yamiyama. He seemed to sneak into my thoughts every minute I wasn't thinking about anything that really mattered. After a couple of minute I gave up and let my thoughts drift to him. I remembered how his eyes seemed to overpower me when I was thinking about lying or not answering. Then I remembered how his brown eyes turned into crimson. I shivered at the memory of those cold yet calling eyes. At that very moment he seemed like he could eat me. And I was sure he would eat me if he'd get his hands on me. Luckily I kept a quite of distance from him. Except in my mind.

"Ryou! We're home!" I jumped a bit when Yugi elbowed me to my side softly so I would come out of my own little world. As we walked over to our house, I mused over the reaction Bakura had showed in arts class. He had been so tense. Like he'd have felt some kind of urge to attack on me, even though I didn't – I assumed – do anything wrong. I didn't even touch him and I could barely look him in the eyes!

"Ryou, are you alright?" I heard Malik asking. He stared at me with a worried expression. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked as he stood by my side. "You know you talk to me and Malik if something's wrong…" He trailed off, probably thinking that I had some bad memories in my mind at the moment.

"I'm okay. Don't you worry about me, and don't defiantly let Isis know that I've been acting a bit dreamy. She would only start to panic." After I had said that they both nodded and let me go to my room upstairs.

When I was opening my door I heard Malik calling after me. "You know that sis will get to know about this when she gets home and sees you." That was a statement not a question.

"I know!" I answered as I got into my bedroom. _"Thank to God that big sister Isis is not here. It's a fact that she won't give up before I spit out the truth." _I thought relieved. Our caretaker's Isis, Malik's big sister. She's about same looking except she has long black hair and azure eyes. She's 27 so she can take care of us, and we're happy like that.

I looked down at the alarm clock on my nightstand and frowned as I saw that it was only 15.57. I decided to kill some time by making my homework and checking it trough even though I knew that I made no mistakes if the subject was math or history. My next homework was harder to do and took more time and patience, but that was only a good thing. In art I was natural. I was very skilled for some reason and I liked to draw and paint things. Luckily this time I had to draw something that caught my breath the most. I didn't even notice as when my hand started to move the pencil on the paper. I was in lala-land as my picture started to get finished slowly and carefully. After a couple of moments of dozing-off, I took a good look of what I had drawn. I gasped as eyes stared back at me. I looked closely at the colours I had painted on it: There were some dark chocolate-brown and wine-red shades in those eyes, and pupils were the deepest shade of darkness I had ever seen. I could also notice how concentrated and excited that gaze was. So full passion… and danger. Those eyes had almost lured me once before. Those were Bakura's eyes.

I touched gently the paper and carefully ran my fingertips over those gloomy eyes. I felt satisfied when I finally could reach for him someway, even if it was just a picture of his eyes. A small smile slipped onto my lips all of sudden when a memory of Bakura's voice flashed in head. It was beautiful.

I turned to look at the clock again and twitched when I noticed that it was already 18.16. _"No way! Had I really thought about __**him**__ that long?" _I felt extremely embarrassed and I wanted to hide to a dark hole and stay in there as long as it would be possible.

"Dinner is already!" I heard Isis yell from down stares. I obviously hadn't heard her coming back home because I was too busy thinking about… things.

I ran downstairs to find big sister and Malik already sitting and eating. As I sat down Isis gave me a plate and looked at me smiling. "How was your day Ryou?"

"Fine I guess." I shrugged.

"Yugi! Dinner is ready!" She yelled again.

I heard a soft thump from upstairs and running sound. Then Yugi came into a view and hurried to his place. "Sorry Isis. I was busy."

"Busy with what?" Malik asked while pouring ketchup on his soup.

Yugi went silent and ignored the question.

"Yugi, Malik asked you something." Isis said as she reached to take salt.

Yugi bit his lower lip, surely thinking about should he tell us or not. "Umm… I was on the phone… with a guy from school."

"Really now? Who was it? I'm quite sure that know every folk in this small city." Isis said.

Yugi nodded and ate slowly his soup. "Well… His name is… Atemu Yamiyama."

When I saw Isis's face I knew that he didn't really like Yamiyama's, so I quickly cut in to help Yugi. "I too befriended with a Yamiyama. His name is Bakura." I silently noted to myself that Bakura wasn't really my friend. At least not yet. "And Malik knows Mariku Yamiyama. I and Yugi think that Mariku has a crush on Malik."

"Yeah." Malik agreed. "You should have seen how he "crushed" on to me on my way to biology class!"

I blinked a couple of time before asking. "You bumped on to him?"

"Yep. He was kind of dazed for a while and those eyes…" He shuddered a bit. "It was like I was some kind of beef he could just swallow down."

"Really?" Isis asked quite angrily. She was unsure about Yamiyama's that was for sure.

"Thanks for the meal." I said softly and then made my way back to my room.

I closed the door behind me and dropped down to my bed with a sigh. I glanced quickly at my alarm clock and got to my closet to take my pyjama. I wasn't tired or anything but I didn't feel like going anywhere from my room. After dressing on to black t-shirt and green boxer with a text "Under your bed", I got back to my bed and rolled to my stomach. I took a deep breath and let my mind drift to somewhere else. First there was dark and scary looking forest. Then I saw a big bear escaping from something. Then in a flash the bear was down on the ground, pinned on its place by **him**. I watched as Bakura's sharp fangs ripped the flesh of bear which struggled, trying to escape but he wouldn't allow that. He bit harder and I gasped when dark red liquid ran down his jaw and neck, staining his creamy jumper. When the bear stopped struggling he growled softly and dropped it on the grass. Bakura's eyes flashed wine coloured and he gazed me, luring me to him. "Ryou." He called with his melodic voice. "Come with me Ryou. Come and surrender to me." He purred.

I stepped closer to him.

"Come." He purred again.

I walked to him and rested my head against his shoulder.

I heard him murmuring softly sweat words to me. "Let us feel the happiness…"

I felt his cool breath against my neck. Then there was silence.

"…for eternity." He finished his line and I felt horrible torturing pain burning me.

I woke up with a yelp. My heart was pounding like a racehorse's. "Oh god…" I whispered. That dream had really scared the shit out of me. Gently I lay myself down on the mattress and pulled my blanket up to my chin. My thoughts still ran around Bakura. I suddenly realized that my feelings towards Bakura were changing fast. One moment I was adoring him. Then I was angry at him. Then again I adored him. And I was again quite frustrated with him… and now fear was eating my senses as I thought about him. After I had calmed down my feelings changed back to adoring. It was pissing me off. My emotions were dancing a quite of rumba in me.

_Elsie-Vive: "This chappie was surprisingly fun to write! Hope you like it! __**Rate and review my dear readers!**__" _


	3. Deathdrive

_Elsie-Vive: I am very surprised how I have all this energy to write this fanfic. But I guess 'cause Yami x Hikari stories are part of my own little world ^^_

**Chapter 3: Death-drive**

(Yugi POV)

The school hall was full of action and noises, but it was easy for me to ignore them because I couldn't stop thinking about the one who had saved me from getting detention in math.

"Hi Yugi." I heard his amazing voice coming from behind me, like little bells would ring… "I hope my help was some use for you with your math homework." Atemu smiled down at me which was all I needed for my mood to chance.

I too smiled. "Yes. You're a real life savior." As I said that his expression chanced. He seemed so sad and bitter. Gently I patted his shoulder which made him tense a bit and then relax. It happened so fast that I first thought I had just imagined it. When we got to our class I couldn't help but let my mood shrink to deepest parts of my mind. Math was depressing, especially because I was having a little problem with reading. I read so too fast so I miss some letters/numbers.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around in my seat to see Atemu smiling at me so sweetly that I was about to fall from my chair. I smiled back to him. "Thanks Atemu. You just made my day." He smiled at that comment and turned his attention to teacher . Her curly fire-red hair was easy to notice.

Math was really tiring subject and other pupils thought so too – I assumed so because they were groaning and sighing constantly. Atemu was the only one who could stay calm and fully awake for the entire time.

After troublesome hours of school I was finally free to leave with my friends. As I ran to our car I saw them already waiting for me. Today was again Malik's turn to drive for some reason. When I asked about it Malik said that Ryou had injured his wrist in gym so he couldn't drive. I quickly slipped to Mercedes' backseat while Malik started to drive.

I sighed heavily as sleep tried to take control of my mind. I tried to stay awake but that was kind of hard. _"Right away when we're home I'll take a nap. Damn our history classes, those are so boring." _I complained to myself and started to drift into a dreamland.

"FUCK YOU VOLVO! IT WAS OUR TURN TO GO FIRST, NOT YOURS! WE HAD GREEN LIGHTS AND YOU HAD DAMNED RED ONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Malik's yelling got me awake right away. I saw flash of dark purple car going from our right side. Again I slipped into a dreamland. Every noise got blurry and calming. I just wanted to be like this for awhile. I really hoped that no surprises would come across our way.

Suddenly a loud crash sound and scream woke me up, but I shut my eyes when shards of glass hit my face. I felt a strong pull and car was thrown sideway. It felt weird and it hurt like hell. Last thing that I felt – before my vision got black and my senses numb – was that something wet fell across my forehead.

It was so warm and soft. I felt so comfortable that I decided to sleep some more before even trying to figure out where I was or what time it was.

"Is he still sleeping?" I heard the most beautiful voice ask from somewhere beside me.

"Yeah. Both Ryou and Yugi are unconscious. Only Malik's awake already. You must have a pretty tight skull Malik!" Unknown melodic voice sang playfully from my left side.

"Shut up snow-bunny." I heard Malik growl.

"What did you-?!"

"Malik!" I yelped as I shot up from my place to reach for him. I had completely forgotten about that crashing sound and horrible scream… "Are you alright?! Is Ryou alright?!" I felt really panicked, but I couldn't start to walk because my vision was stained with black spots. I felt like fainting again.

Someone gently laid a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down to mattress. "Calm down Yug. I'm okay, and so is Ryou." Now I recognized Malik's voice. It was relieving to hear it sound so cheering but calm.

After a couple of seconds I sat up again, slowly this time. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "…What happened…?" I croaked. My throat was surprisingly dry.

Malik gave me a glass of water and sat beside me. "Something banged on the side of our Mercedes'… I'm not really sure about what it was. Everything's so blurry." He murmured while holding his head with his bruised tanned arms. It looked terrible.

"Malik, your arms…" I whispered while caressing his scars and bandages.

"Oh, these? It's okay. You should worry about yourself thought. You hit your head pretty hard."

I fingered my bandaged forehead and then gazed at Ryou who lay on my right side on the couch. I smiled gently to his sleeping peaceful face.

"He hit his chest kind of hard… but don't you worry about him." I turned to face the speaker. Beside me stood Bakura Yamiyama in his all glory. I had to admit that Ryou had made a great choice having a crush on Bakura, although his friend wouldn't yet admit or know it.

I looked around to see that we were in our house. I turned to face Bakura again, avoiding his strong gaze. "Did you bring us here?" I asked from him.

"Yes we did. Don't you worry, it was no problem to us." He said emotionless.

"Bakura." I heard Atemu say with a command like meaning.

Bakura just grunted as an answer and looked over at Ryou's sleeping form again, his chocolate brown eyes softening a bit.

I looked around, searching Isis. "Where's Isis?"

"Your caretaker is on her way to home. We called to her and informed about condition so she should be here soon." Atemu replied while he gave me some painkillers which I took and swallowed right away.

I jumped a bit when someone's phone started to ring. Bakura growled a bit and drew out his phone. He answered on it without looking like he knew already who it was.

I heard Malik groan beside me. "Is it **him** again?!" He whined.

Bakura nodded to him and moved to kitchen to talk privately.

I turned to face Malik. "Who is it?"

"It's Mariku for sure." He informed. "He's death worried about me and calls to Bakura every minute! Seriously!" Well I could believe that. Mariku seemed to secretly take care of Malik who didn't notice it or just ignored him.

"WE DON'T OWN THEM EVEN A SHIT!" I heard Bakura yell from kitchen. His angry voice was startling powerful.

I caught Atemu glaring meaningfully at Bakura, who noticed then that I and Malik too stared at him so he kept his voice low again. It really bothered me. Had he talked about us or someone else? And if had talked about someone else then how'd it had any kind of connection to us? Then I remembered what Malik had said earlier: _"Something banged on the side of our Mercedes'…" _Something… "Malik, what did you see when that incident happened?!" I cried out startling both Malik and Atemu, and Ryou who shot up from sofa and hit his head on bookshelf above him.

"Outch. Outch. Outch." He repeated while clutching his head.

I turned back to Malik's side.

He sighed and massaged his forehead, trying to remember. "Well… I'm not very sure what I saw. It was so fast and… furry."

"A bear?" I asked slightly terrified. We had some bears in the woods but those never came to city.

"Yeah, something like that. It was strong too so it probably was bear." Malik replied while nursing Ryou's head.

"Yug, maybe something was chasing it. It was obviously startled, other wise it wouldn't have ran to city. Bears are afraid of noises and humans." Ryou said. He winced slightly when Malik wrapped the bandages around his forehead.

"Yes. That's the reason for sure." Atemu agreed.

"But still…" I said silently. "What possibly could have terrified bear so much that it had to escape to our town? Bears are strong creatures. Is there anything in our forests that's stronger and more dangerous than bear?" No one answered to my question so I assumed they had no idea, and neither did I.

Door flew open and Isis ran to us worried expression on her face. "Are you okay?! What happened?! How?!" She demanded so many answers that I couldn't really say anything to them. Besides no one of us knew what had happened for real.

Malik smiled and hugged her big sister to calm her. "Don't worry. We're alright."

She answered with a smile, but when her eyes sifted to Atemu and Bakura – who had just got back from living room – her smile turned into a frown. "Why are Yamiyamas in here?" She demanded.

Thought she was being rude, Atemu gave her a small smile and spoke politely. "We are very sorry to come to your house without your permission, but our… friends needed first aid. So we brought them here. There's no need for hospital because they had luck and survived with a couple of bruises." His beautiful crimson eyes sifted to me then. "Still, Yugi and Ryou should be careful. Yugi has broken ankle and Ryou got small concussion of brain. So please make sure that they both will take their painkillers and rest as much as possible."

Isis had nothing more to say to that. Atemu's report was carefully explained and everything had been informed to big sister.

Atemu gave me a gorgeous smile and with that he and Bakura left, waving their hands as a good bye.

Rest of the day was dull and silent. No one really spoke. It was kind of creepy at first but it was just getting worse what more time we spent together that evening. Finally when it was eight o'clock I got to slip into my own room. I sighed in relief when I locked the door and walked over to my computer. First I checked my emails, and smiled when Joey's name popped on the screen in a message:

"_Hi Yug! I heard 'bout your car accident. Hope ya, Malik and Ry are OK. Firstly 'cause I'm really worried 'bout ya guys. Secondly 'cause I'm your budd'. And thirdly 'cause I'll be reaaaaally lone' in school, ya know. Oh, and if I'll catch tha' one who dared to crash ya I'll kill it for sure!_

_Hope ya get well soon!" _

_Regards, Joey_

I smiled at the message. It was simple but told to me how worried he was. I started to type back to him.

"_Thanks for worrying about us Joey. And don't panic but I have broken ankle and Ryou got small concussion of brain so we won't be coming to school tomorrow. Ryou probably will get there day after tomorrow if he's feeling okay… but I can't because Isis is too worried. She fears that I'll fall on the sidewalk or something like that. Luckily you got Malik. He got only few bruises and twisted wrist, nothing bad. Hope you two won't kill each other tomorrow. And please report to me and Ryou about Malik and Mariku's situation. Mariku seems to make a move on him any time soon. Feeling better already!"_

_Regards, Yugi_

I mentally thanked Jonouchi again for being our friend. Friends like him were needed in this world.

Next I decided to make my history and biology homework. It took me good hour and 29 minutes to finish those. After that I glanced at the clock on my computer screen. It was 21.57. And that meant I had to go sleep before Isis got into my room to check if I was asleep or not. I slipped under my blanket and pulled it over my head. I peeked from under it a bit to see beautiful silver full moon illuminating my room. It was very pretty. Suddenly hit my broken ankle on the wall beside my bed. I cried silently in pain and held my ankle gently, careful not to give too much pressure. I massaged it softly to shoo away the pain. After a couple of minutes I felt better but more tired. I closed my eyes to test if I could fall asleep right away, but I just dozed off. Soon I was somewhere between dream and reality. It was kind of weird because I saw Atemu right in front of me. It was pleasant and most gorgeous sight I had seen. He was smiling gently down at me and leaning forward to do something. His eyes closed and his lips brushed my neck where the pulse was heard clearly.

I jumped up when a small "thud" sound came from the end of my bed. I glanced at the person standing there for a moment before reaching the lamp on my nightstand. Then I turned back to see who it was but the figure was already gone, like that person hadn't ever been there. I sighed softly and lay back down. _"Just what was that? Hmm… maybe there wasn't anyone and I had just seen my owns." _I figured out that it would be the most likely to happen, so I decided to ignore that weird happening and sleep.

**Breep! Breep! Breep! Breep! Breep! Bree-! **

I groaned as I slammed my alarm clock shut. Slowly I sat up and yawned wide. After that I slipped out of my bed, but I had to sit back down because of pain that was pouring to my leg. _"Oh yeah." _I then remembered last evening. _"My ankle…" _I glared at my bandaged ankle, hoping that it would whimper in fear and the pain would run away. But no, nothing happened. I lay back down and let myself fall asleep again.

"Yugi!" I heard Ryou calling. "Little help here?"

I sat up and tilted my head on the left side. _"I wonder what's wrong." _I took a glance at my clock: 08.13. I then hobbled to my bedroom door and was greeted by a weird scene: Ryou was laying there unconscious and conscious at the same time? But that was of course impossible, so I kneeled beside him and shook his shoulder a bit. He groaned and his eyes looked really hazy and tired. It was like he was blind.

"Yug, can you fetch me some aspirin? My head hurts and my vision is stained with black spots."

I nodded and carefully to not hurt my ankle more, I got downstairs and then hobbled to kitchen to get aspirin. After I had found it and was back upstairs beside my friend I tugged his medicine to his palm. He smiled a bit, rolling on to his back and sat up carefully. Then he swallowed the aspirin.

I gently brushed some of his hair behind his ear to see his face better. Ryou was sweating a bit and his face was heated. "Did you catch a cold?" I asked worried.

He shook his head and smiled to me. "It's a side-effect of concussion. So don't worry about it, okay?"

I smiled back to him and then moved my hand in front of his face to test if his vision was clear again.

Ryou huffed irritated and swapped my hand away. "I'm alright now!" He murmured stubbornly.

We sat there for awhile without doing or saying anything. Just when my phone started to ring we jumped a bit as it broke the silence. Clumsily I got to my room and reached for my phone which was ringing on my computer table. I answered to it while watching Ryou who walked in, playing with his white hair.

"_**Hi Yugi!" **_I heard Malik say. His voice seemed somewhat anxious.

"What's wrong Malik?" When I asked that, Ryou stepped closer to me to hear Malik's answer.

"_**Well… It's just…" **_He huffed, clearly annoyed. _**"Yug, and Ryou – I know you're there too, so what do you think I should do with a freak who looks at me like he would bounce on me and such my breath away who happens to sit behind me?!" **_He screamed silently.

Ryou took my phone. "Malik, calm down! He can't be so bad… Uh, we're talking about Mariku right?" He confirmed. We heard a silent "yes" being said. He nodded to himself and smirked a bit. "Then it's okay right? You're going hot for him! And Mariku has a huge crush on you clearly!"

"_**That's the problem! He's practically ready to chase after me if I try to struggle away from him!" **_Malik yelled so loud that Ryou dropped my phone.

I picked up phone and spoke to him with as calm tone as I could manage. "Relax Malik. He's not going to kill you. Mariku's just the type to not cover his true feelings. Accept it. And, I and Ryou both know that you're not the type who needs someone stalking carefully and step out from the shadows slowly. You just can't like someone like that for some reason."

"_**And…?" **_He asked.

"Well, you need someone who will just jump on you and not give up before you're all his! Simple! Mariku is that kind of person! He would probably do anything to be with you! He's not going to give up. And you know what? I think that you don't even want him to give up, because you're already so keen on him." With that I shut the phone and threw it on my bed.

Ryou watched out of the window, lost in his thoughts. Then he turned to look at me confused. "I don't really get it Yugi."

I tilted my head a bit and stared at him puzzled.

"Malik hasn't taken interest to anyone in years! And now when he likes Mariku he won't admit it!" He explained, still confused.

I smiled a bit to him. "Malik's just so stubborn. He's probably scared of Mariku because he loves him. He's afraid to start a relationship because it might end up bad."

Ryou made an 'oh' sound. He seemed to agree with me about Malik.

"_Now then." _I thought while flopping on my bed. _"I wonder how Malik is doing with Mariku right now…" _

_Elsie-Vive: "Thank God I got this chapter ready! It was fun to write but I had small problem with how to make that ending to it. Well then, next chappie will come up next month! Stay tuned and __**R&R**__!!" _


	4. I won't say i'm in love REWRITED!

_Elsie-Vive: "Now this chapter will be pleasant to write *snicker* Oh, how I love to make Malik x Mariku scenes! They're so cute!" _

_Heartnet: "But they won't beat up Bakura x Ryou now will they?" _

_Elsie-Vive: "Nope *smile* I love those two the most! Hurray to tendershipping!" _

_But still this time it's bronzeshipping! *Cheering* _

**Chapter**** 4: ****"I won't say I'm in love." **

(Malik POV)

"That's the problem! He's practically ready to chase after me if I try to struggle away from him!" I screamed as loud as I could. I smirked when I heard phone being dropped. _"Hmph! How do they like that! Ha!" _I whooped happily.

"_**Relax Malik."**_ I heard Yugi saying with that calming voice he had when I or Ryou started to panic. _**"He's not going to kill you. Mariku's just the type to not cover his true feelings. And, I and Ryou both know that you're not the type who needs someone stalking carefully and step out from the shadows slowly. You just can't like someone like that for some reason."**_

I knew that there would be more coming up. "And…?"

"_**Well, you need someone who will just jump on you and not give up before you're all his! Simple! Mariku is that kind of person!" **_Well that was expected for him to say. _**"He would probably do anything to be with you!" **_

"_Would he be willing to jump into a well?" _I asked from myself.

"_**He's not going to give up! And you know what? I don't think that you even want him to give up, because you're already so keen on him." **_Then the phone was off.

"_Damn that Yugi!" _I roared into my mind. Oh, he was going to pay for what he had said! I was already planning how to take my revenge while tapping my fingers against my desk. History really wasn't worth of listening and teacher didn't even care if we were A students or F students so I could just doze off for awhile.

I yelped in surprise when something touched my tan neck, brushing my blond locks out of the way. I turned a bit to see who it was and, surprise, surprise: Mariku was sitting behind me, his head resting on against his hand. He was leaning a bit forth and was swirling purple pen around his fingers while grinning happily to me.

I blushed slightly for some odd reason – probably because it was so hot in class – and tried to ignore Mariku who continued running his pen down my neck. It felt annoying! I shifted a bit and glared our teacher who was reading something. I gasped as I felt something cool touch my neck. Then I couldn't help but shiver when that cool thing ran across my neck. I whirled around and hit Mariku's cold hand away. "Stop it jackass!" I hissed silently so teacher wouldn't hear.

"No." He whispered back, his dark bluish-purple eyes forcing me to look directly at him. "Not until you'll agree to let me drive you home."

I rolled my eyes. He had asked that so many times today! Couldn't he bug someone else? "No!" I whispered back angrily.

He chuckled, clearly amused by my anger – which made me even angrier. "Whatever you say Malik-pretty."

Again that stupid nickname he had given to me! "Shut it you-!"

"Malik Ishtar! Sit down properly and listen to what I'm trying to teach you little runts!" Teacher, yelled to me and only to me, even thought Mariku was as guilty as I was! Damn that man has a death wish!

I settled down, giving a last glare at Mariku and the just concentrating to teacher and his boring rants of samurais. Unfortunately Mariku decided to break teacher's rules and keep on running his finger across my neck. Every time he did so I shivered because his touch was so cold.

After I finally got to flee away from history class I was ready to punch the first person who'd come across me, while silently cursing Mariku from earth to heaven and there to the very bottom of hell.

"Hi Malik!" I saw Jonouchi running to me. He would do for now. "Huh? Ya seem pretty angry there… are ya alri-?" He didn't really get time to say anything else because I hit him as hard as I could. He winced and rubbed his injured cheek, looking really puzzled and angry at the same time. "Wha' was tha' for?!" He yelled.

I sighed and patted his back to comfort him. "Sorry Joey. I was just pissed off because of a certain freak."

"Oh!" He seemed get who I meant. Well, who wouldn't when Mariku was trying to clearly sexually harass me!

Next class was gym. We had tennis and to my "pleasure" a Yamiyama was against me. Atemu seemed to notice my anger too.

"Would you like me to give a message to that lovesick idiot?" He asked grinning so that his perfect white toots shined.

"Yes! Tell to him…!" I sent the ball to fly to him but Atemu dodged it easily and sent it back to really fast. I was surprised that someone could hit ball so hard. But I was competitive type so I had a will to win.

"Tell to that bastard that…" I hit it the ball as hard as I could. "… that I'm not interested!" I yelled.

Atemu dodged again easily and sent the ball back to in a flash. "Oh, I will. But he might not believe that when it's written all over your face!"

That sentence got me freeze. I just stood there and stared at him shocked. _"Am I really that easy to read? Wait! No! No! I don't like him! Gods I don't like him. I loath him! Absolutely loath Mariku!" _I let my mind make sure that it was true and when I then was sure about what I felt, I let myself drift back to reality. I frowned when Atemu smirked at me. "What?" I asked while not trying to sound nervous. Somehow Atemu's words had affected me strongly.

"Well, you can believe whatever you want, but I can tell you: Mariku's not going to give up on you before he has you." He smiled to me so sweetly that for a moment those words really sounded like a heaven, but I then shook my head convinced to myself that I didn't like Mariku one a bit.

"Yeah. I do believe like I feel right now." I whispered to myself. Somehow everything seemed really gloomy at the moment as I got to boys locker-room and chanced on my normal clothes. My vision was hazy and my anger and confusion had chanced to depression and realizing. I didn't know why, but I wanted to run to my friends' arms and be comforted, even thought I had always been the strongest of us three.

On my way to our Mercedes I felt something wet drop on me. I lifted my head up to see dark clouds covering the sky and rain pour down on the ground. With a sigh I ran to our car and jumped in on the driver's seat. I watched from there how beautifully lightning flashed further away, booming silently. That sight was illuminating and calming. I shifted when a tear fell from my lavender coloured eye. Quickly I brushed it off with my palm and stared at the gloomy sky. It was funny how much I loved rain and thunderstorm even thought those were depressing. It was just so beautiful.

After a couple of minutes I already felt calmer and was ready to drive home. I frowned deeply when I imagined other drivers who just rushed before him without caring if it was his turn or if they had green lights. "Those fucking bastards! I'll show them…" I muttered moodily.

"Show to whom?" I flinched when I heard **his** voice. I turned around and came face to face with no other than Mariku. He had really smug expression on his face for some odd reason. "Hi Malik-pretty! Didn't know you're this eager to catch my lips!"

"HELL NO!" I screamed as I noticed how close we were. Our lips had almost brushed against each other! Damn that Mariku for being so sexy!

"Let me drive?" He asked while pushing me to the next front seat and settled himself to the driver's seat. He turned to me and blew a kiss which made me blush even thought it was quite cold March.

For the whole time we spent together driving to my house, Mariku was constantly flirting with me. It was bugging me that how he could say things like that even though we didn't know each other so well. _"Maybe that's some kind of talent of his." _I mulled over so many questions which involved the fiery haired blonde next to me that I was starting to blush because I realized how much I was actually thinking about him. It wasn't fair because I was trying so hard to avoid him. And avoid to not falling in love… I shook my head to those thoughts. I had always been really wary with love and I still was, but Mariku just crushed on me and blurted it out straight from his heart, without feeling shame of those feelings. _"And he shouldn't._ _I like it when says_ _those things." _My breath hitched when I heard myself thinking so. Carefully I whispered those words in my mind, trying to figure out was it right to me.

"Here we are!" Mariku cried happily when he parked the Mercedes to our yard.

"Thanks." I murmured and jumped out. After a couple of steps I turned to look at Mariku who was starting to walk to his home. I felt my face heat because of my words that I yelled to him. "Mariku! Would you… uh… come over to my house?!" Hurrying I stomped to the house and turned to slam the door shut because of my embarrassed state, but tan muscular hand gripped on the side of the door. Mariku slipped in and smirked to my totally heated face. No words were needed. I knew what he was thinking. He was teasing me for sure! "Just come on now." I growled as I put my dark-grey jacket on the coat-rack. He did the same thing to his red one.

"Mariku, my brothers/friends are sleeping so we have to be quiet or listen to music because I don't want them to flip if they get to know that you're here. Understood?" I felt like talking to a five year old.

"No problem Malik-pretty! I'm silent as a feather!" He grinned while going up stairs.

I shook my head to him, smirking. "You fool. You don't even know which one of them is my room."

"This one!" He exclaimed as he bounced to a room in the end of the hall, which really happened to be my room. _"Just how did he know?" _I shrugged it off and got to my room and closed the door behind me. I watched as Mariku admired my room from my dark-grey upholstered bed. He had surprisingly concentrated look on his face.

I let my eyes roam over my stuff and noted once again the same thing I had so many other time: My room was quite gloomy. But I liked purple and other dark colours.

To my horror he had his breath-taking eyes on me now. I fidgeted slightly when his eyes roamed over every inch of my body. I felt kin of naked in front of his lusty stare. Now he looked rather like a hungry wolf eyeing a fat sleeping lamb it would eat. Mariku even dared to lick his own lips!

"What?!" I yelled – about to yell some more – but he was beside me covering my mouth in a blink of an eye. I tried to get some words out of my mouth but nothing came out. I glared at him as hard as I could to make him release me.

He grinned and leaned a bit closer to me. "I thought I heard you say that we shouldn't make too much noise." He reminded.

I stumbled backwards and again glared him, weaker this time because of a blush that was covering my face. "I know! So you just keep your voice down. I can make as much noise as I want! Hah!"

Mariku just grinned wider and plopped on my bed, burring his nose to my pillow and inhaling… my scent?

"YOU PERVERT!" I screamed angrily and threw my alarm clock at him, which he caught easily, just like Atemu had in gym.

He smiled a bit to me and made a kissing sound. "Only for you Malik-pretty."

Strangely my cheeks started to heat and my throat got dry.

"Malik…" He whispered suddenly, his eyes flashing with many emotions. "May I say something that might get you angry?" He asked suddenly smiling a bit.

I knew already what he was going to say. "I'm not sure myself what to answer to your words." I murmured softly. I noticed how I actually wanted to say "me too." But I wasn't sure about any of my feelings at the moment.

He kept on smiling as he reached for my hand and pulled me closer to his face so his surprisingly nice smelling breath flowed over my senses. "I love you." He gave me a short kiss which I didn't have time to return. And actually I wasn't even sure if I wanted to return it. "I love you." He gave another quick kiss as I shut my eyes to memorize that feeling of his cool lips – not like I really wanted to remember it, right?

"_Ah. How corny that sounds." _I laughed in my mind. I opened my eyes and noticed that Mariku wasn't there anymore. I blinked a couple of time confused and then turned around to see where that bastard had run to. I spotted him standing in the furthest corner of my room, trembling visibly. It looked like he was now angry or in drugs or something like that.

I studied his eyes, gasping when I noticed gorgeous wine-red flash in them. Those eyes were so beautiful yet dangerous, like he would lung at me if I'd step any closer to him. To my surprise I was already standing in front of Mariku, reaching forward to grab on his hand. As expected he shifted away. I wanted to say something but nothing came out. Hell, I didn't know what was wrong with him yet I wanted to… surrender? Maybe, I wasn't sure.

"You're driving me up the wall, Malik." I didn't like that cold voice of his. It was like animalistic rumble, so hungry and demanding.

Mariku shuddered suddenly and turned his breath-taking eyes from me, releasing me from his piercing gaze.

I took a deep breath and backed away from him so he would feel a bit more comfortable.

I got to wait for a few minutes – which felt like ages to me – until he seemed to be ready to face me again. He smiled sadly and carefully walked to me, like a tiger which was stalking its pray. I let him settle down on the floor while I sat down on my bed. He gazed up at me with worried and apologizing light purple eyes while he spoke with bitter tone. "I'm dangerous Malik. I would kill you if I wouldn't love you this much." He whispered, clearly ashamed.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about or what was going on but I was sure that he needed someone to comfort him at the moment, so I started to caress his wild spiked hair, shooing. "I have no damn idea what kind of… person you are, but I don't want to banish you away from me." I whispered back to him.

He looked up to me again with those burning crimson eyes which demanded me to surrender.

I gulped as I leaned forward to get as much contact with him as possible, but he was constantly pulling away from me. I felt kind of light-headed, and finally when he looked away again I noticed how much I **longed** for that danger. "You're dangerous…" I mumbled more to myself than to him. "…yet I can't bring myself to let go of you anymore." Those words made me frown a bit. "It's your fault. You were the one luring me all the time."

He released deep good-natured laugh and pressed his head against my knees, inhaling my scent. It made me blush a bit and I felt myself glaring at him again. "You bastard." I muttered as I continued fingering his hair.

Mariku muffled his laughter and smiled warmly. "You know, you were the one luring me first."

Okay, now I felt really confused. "I didn't even do anything. I didn't even notice you at first!"

He nodded against my legs and shifted up a bit so his head was resting on my tights instead. It made me blush even more and glare at him with all my force. He seemed to feel it or something because he chuckled cheekily. Then he continued. "Yes. It is very true that you didn't even acknowledge me, but I noticed you right away. I was keeping an eye on you and fixed up thousands of excuses to get you alone with me so I could…" He thought about right word for a moment. "… Lets just say **take** you."

I nodded and tried to understand where he was going with this. Somehow I had a feeling that I didn't know something important about him. But I knew the key-question. "Why are you so dangerous Mariku? What exactly are you? I know you and you're brothers are not like others."

He tensed visibly and inhaled my scent again, deeper this time. It seemed to calm him. "Well…" He started unsurely. "I could say that, at those past months I have been watching you…" To my terror I noticed that Mariku didn't breath anymore. "…I wanted to **feed** from you."

Pure silence was swelling in the air. Cold, timeless silence.

Well that was straight forward. I didn't know what to say to that. I knew what the answer was but I didn't know. It was confusing! I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew what he was. And the worst thing about it wasn't that I was in danger… It was that I **wanted** to be with him despite that he might kill me. I breathed even as my heart pounded against my chest rapidly. "It doesn't matter." I whispered sadly, my voice cracking a bit as I said it.

I felt his arms around my legs tighten. I knew that he was furious because I didn't care about my own safety for some odd reason even I wasn't sure of.

"I don't **care** even thought you would want to do something like that, because I **know** that you wouldn't ever, never do such of a thing to me." I was trying to select my words carefully, but still they sounded so… lovey-dovey.

He stiffened at those words. "That… might be true…" He muttered, unsure about himself.

I sighed and gazed down at him. "You know I don't really like you right now, right?"

He chuckled at that. "That's too bad. Because I happen to love you even more when you're resisting."

I thought about his words from few minutes ago and smiled teasingly. "You, my dangerous blood-sucker, are to put a quit of a fight if you think I will just surrender."

He grinned and hugged me gently.

I hummed in delight. I wanted him to be by my side forever. If only it could be possible… _"Oh no I don't! Damn my thoughts. Just what am I thinking?!" _

Then he smirked at me with a mysterious glint in his eyes. I looked at him puzzled. He smirked wider. "Atemu gave me your message." He said in happy manner. "It's really weird that you're not interested in me, yet we are hugging this passionately each other…"

"Sh-shut the hell up." I stuttered as I remembered Atemu's words about Mariku not giving up on me as easily as I first thought, and that I was clearly crushing down on him… But it wasn't possible, right? "Isn't it time for you to leave?" I said frowning angrily.

Mariku bared his sharper-than-normal-fangs to me in sexy-hunter like manner. That was unnecessary attack against my heart which was beating rapidly again. I was bound to get heart-attack if Mariku would continue like this.

He opened the window upon my bed – winking at my flustered face – and jumped out.

I ran to my window to see if he was alright. And there that foolish fake of a devil was grinning insanely to me, waving his hand before running towards his home.

I huffed tiredly and sat down on my bed. My brain was trying to fix up something so I wouldn't just snap and start to break things in frustration, so then I heard some music. Of course it wasn't real music; my brain was fixing up a song – which happened often. I liked to sing and everyone always said that I had the best voice in the whole school. I tapped my foot against the black carpet and hummed the music. Then out of nowhere, an angel-me, devil-me and fallen angel-me with black little wings jumped on the table. I didn't care – the music that I had just made up filled my senses and an illusion started to make my room look like a garden full of rosebushes and big old trees. There was also a natural side marble statue which was a perfect copy about grinning Mariku. It was also a night with full moon and stars shining brightly… yep; my mind had just made me an illusion. Then words of this weird just made song started to make their way out of my mouth…

(Songfic: **Disney Hercules** – "I won't say I'm in love")

I started to walk around the garden, picking a rose from a bush._ "If there's a prize for rotten judgement…"_ Then I spotted a cupid statue which I turned other way around so it wouldn't point me with that damn bow 'n' heart-shaped arrow._ "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation…" _As I walked beside a bench, an angel-me, devil-me and fallen angel-me turned around to look at me, the spotlight hitting them like in some sort of movie. _"That's ancient history, been there, done that." _With that I threw the rose over my shoulder and the angel-I caught it.

"_**Who'd' think you're kiddin'?" **_They sang teasingly at me as I sat down beside their line. _**"He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right trough you!" **_The angel- and devil-me pushed the fallen angel-me towards me a bit as I cried a long _"No!"_ as a protest. _**"Boy, you can't conceal it; we know how ya feel and who you're thinking of." **_As they sang the fallen angel-I swayed the rose in front of my annoyed face, but I just brushed it of with another long _"No."_ I stood up and sang forcefully back to them. _"No chance! No way! I won't say it, no! No!" _They swayed their fingers to me, scolding. _**"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it, oh-uh?" **_

I folded my hands on my chest angrily. _"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love." _I walked away from them as they shrugged and flied after me. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." _I held my head like it would explode 'cause of so many emotions dancing inside of me. _"My head is screaming: Get a grip, Malik!" _I felt presence on my left side. I turned quickly and there those annoying personas of mine stood. _"Unless…" _My expression turned sad. _"…you're dying to cry your heart out… Oooooooooh!" _

The three of them moved their hips in seduce manner. _**"You keep on denying who you are how you feel. Baby, we're not buying… Hun, we saw ya hit the ceiling!" **_

"_I knooooooow!" _I yell out frustrated because they were so right about all this!

"_**Face it like a grown-up...!" **_They sang while glaring daggers at me. _**"…When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad!" **_They pointed at me accusingly.

But I wouldn't give in. _"No chance! No way!" _I sang as I hopped from rock to rock in a pool full of surprisingly clear water. _"I won't say it, no! No!" _That was when my I tripped and reached out to take a hold on something to support myself. My eyes found the statue of Mariku; I had gripped on his outstretched marble hand.

"**Give up! Give in!" **Both my look-a-like-angels yelled.

I leaned against his statue and gazed up at his stone eyes which were fixed on me.

The devil-me popped out of nowhere behind the statue and peeked at me, smirking teasingly. _**"Check the grin, you're in love." **_

I blushed heavily. Indeed I was grinning up at him. Quickly I stood out of the statue Mariku's hold and sang back to it tauntingly. _"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love…!" _I shut my ears from them but they sang just too fucking loud!

"_**You're doing flips!" **_All three watched me from the pool, smirking at me. _**"Read our lips: You're in love!" **_

I turned back to face them again and yelled to them as loud as I could. _"You're way off base! I won't say it!" _I ran on the bench and lied down, too tired from the emotion rush that I just had. _"Get off my case! I won't say it!" _I cried.

"_**Malik, don't be proud. It's OK, you're in love…" **_They sang sincerely while placing the rose – together – beside me on the bench I lied on. I noticed it right away and my wrath seeped away as fingered the rose like I had Mariku's spiky hair. Mariku… _"Ooooooooh. At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… love…" _My other selves sighed in relief and I snapped into the reality in that very second. I glanced around my room ashamed of maybe being caught singing a song like that. Luckily no one was there. I plopped down on my bed and breathed even for a while in silence before whispering with a smile: "…I won't say it so easily to you…"

"Boys! Dinner!" I heard Isis calling for me and my brothers.

"Coming!" I answered as I ran down stairs. On my way I halted when my three personas stood there in the living room, swaying a rose and mouthing: So stubborn. I blushed and fled to kitchen. I really hoped that I wouldn't be seeing those guys for awhile.

_Elsie-Vive: "I just had to fix this chapter into a more stubborn Malik-like look, because there was no way for Malik to admit his crush on Mariku yet. Stay tuned little ones! __**R&R**__!" _


End file.
